diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Factory
The Factory is a Tier 4 tank that upgrades from the Overseer. The Factory spawns Minions using its Spawner. Design The Factory features a square body with a Minion Spawner that spawns Minions. The Factory used to have a circular body with three Minion Spawners. The Factory also used to be called the Master. Technical The Factory can hold a maximum of six AI Minion Tanks which shoot bullets at nearby objects. Each tank is smaller than a newly spawned player-controlled tank. Each Minion can be controlled just like a Drone, except that the Minions don't actually go to ram that object - they keep a distance from it and go in a circle-like pattern around the target (when the cursor stops). The following is a list of stats that affect the player's tank itself. * Health Regen * Max Health * Body Damage * Reload * Movement Speed The following stats affect bullets: Bullet Speed, Bullet Damage, Bullet Penetration, Movement Speed and Reload. They affect the minion tank's bullets as they would a normal tank with the following exceptions: * Bullet Penetration increases their Bullet Penetration and Life. * Bullet Damage increases their Body Damage and Bullet Damage. * Stat upgrades (except for their health and *half bullet speed) are instantly given to spawned Minion Tanks, unlike other Spawner classes where the drones must respawn to get the new stats. ** Since Bullet Speed affects both the speed of the minion drone's bullets and the minion's movement speed, only Bullet Speed for the bullets are instantly given. You have to respawn the minion for it to move fast. * Reload affects both the speed at which you spawn Minion Tanks and the Minion Tanks' RoF. * Movement Speed affects both your and the Minions' movement speed. * Minion Tanks' bullets are considerably smaller than normal, close to the Gunner's bullet size. ** As a result, they deal less damage than normal. ** Even with maxed out Bullet Speed and Reload, Minion Tanks still shoot fewer bullets that are slower than a maxed out Bullet Speed and Reload Tank. * Minion Tanks have a shorter FoV than you would expect. * They have the same speed as a Tank with 1 stat point in movement speed. * They also do the same amount of damage as an Auto Turret. * Minion Tanks go after nearby shapes and tanks, but once the player is damaged, they will target who/what ever damaged the player more so than nearby shapes. * Like Arena Closers, the Minion Tanks have no recoil. Strategy *'Strong Against: Low DPS, Machine Gun/Twin Branch, Nearby Sniper Branch (except Overseer and Trapper branch)' *'Weak Against: High DPS, Far away Sniper Branches (Possibly), branches Smasher/Ramming tanks, Bullet Spammers' As the Factory * Aim for any tank on 'Strong Against' by hovering your cursor over them/where they will be * If you see an Overseer or Ramming tank, recall your minions immediately and attack the Overseer's Drones/Rammer (or attack the Overseer if it's at low health and their drones are far enough away) * If you are aiming for a high score on 2 or 4 Teams, just sit idle in the Pentagon Nest and let your Minions do all the work (as long as your team has full control of the Pentagon Nest) * A glass cannon build is the only good build for this class, the rammer build will suck. Against the Factory * If you are a tank on the Sniper branch (not Overseer/Trapper), fire at this tank (They can't see you) when it's distracted/on auto mode. * If you are on the Overseer branch, aim your drones at this tank. * If you are a Trapper, fire a trap wall around you and attack the Factory. * If you are any other tank, you should stay away, as they can kill you easily. Trivia * It is the first tank to use sentries. * It is the first tank to have a purple background. * On the day it was introduced, an update came that changed the appearance of it, and also added the function where if the player pressed E or clicked, it would force the minions to shoot towards the cursor. * This tank alongside the Necromancer and the Summoner (Boss) are the only entities that feature squares as their base. * With this, the Overseer becomes the most number of available upgrades (6 total). Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io